


Good Enough

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: This is the Soundtrack of Our Life [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Little naughty touching., M/M, Not related to the other song fic, One Shot, Sheer Unadulterated Fluff, Song fic, That Damn Radio, They are stand alone pieces.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the events of the story, an epic battle had gone down at Hale House, leaving a certain Mr. Hale without his wolf. He traded that part of his soul for the success of the battle. He didn't lose a single person, but he lost a piece of himself. </p>
<p>Song is "Good Enough" by Sarah McLachlan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> All these song fics are stand alone pieces.

Derek lay on the couch, bottle of bourbon in his hand, eyes glassy and unfocussed. It would have mattered if he were drunk, but apparently he wasn't even going to be given that solace. It had been a week since the assault on the house, and in a harrowing moment of glorious self sacrifice, he'd given up his wolf to keep his loved ones safe. In the days since, he'd started feeling the grief slide in, he'd taken to drinking the most noxious brews he could get his hands on to dull the pain. Apparently the warlock's spell had denied him even this reprieve. 

Hearing the door click open, he rolled to turn his back to the front of the house. He didn't care if it was someone who had come to do him in. He was half gone already. The human half was just too stunned to catch up. 

"Dude. Get up. This is just depressing."

It was worse than he imagined. Stiles. Of all the people, he knew he could count on Stiles to ignore his demand to be left alone. Closing his eyes, he tried to ignore the click of the radio and the low, mournful song that echoed through the empty house. He groaned outwardly as it seemed that the young Mr. Stilinski seemed to know it, and decided to sing along while he was picking up the living room.

_Hey, your glass is empty_  
It’s a hell of a long way home  
 Why don’t you let me take you?   
It’s no good to go alone  
I never would have opened up  
 But you seemed so real to me  

Begrudgingly, he had to admit that Stiles' tenor voice complimented the artist's voice in a surprisingly pleasant way. Turning over, he didn't think Stiles saw him, but he could have sworn Stiles was staring at him for the next couple lines.

  _And after all the bullshit I’ve heard_  
 It's refreshing not to see  
 That I don’t have to pretend  
 He doesn’t expect it from me

 

He may not have the werewolf hearing anymore, but he could have sworn the original line was, "She doesn't expect it from me." Who was he to question it. He'd only ever heard the song once or twice in passing a few years back.

_So, don’t tell me I_  
Haven’t been good to you   
Don’t tell me I   
Have never been there for you  
 Just tell me why  
 Nothing is good enough.  

Now that part he knew that Stiles was directing it at him. Sitting up to a recline position, he caught Stiles' blush as he busied himself with the sideboard. Closing his eyes, he breathed a sigh of relief. Stiles didn't stop singing. Derek didn't know if he could stand it if Stiles stopped filling the room with his voice. Closing his eyes, he let the music sit like a balm on his soul.

_Hey little girl, would you like some candy?_  
 Your Momma said it’s okay  
 The door is open, come on outside  
 No, I can’t come out today.  

He felt a shift in weight on the couch. The solid press of lips against his caused his eyes to shoot open. Overcoming his shock, Stiles continued as though he hadn't done anything. 

_It’s not the wind that cracked your shoulder_  
And threw you to the ground  
 Who’s there that makes you so afraid?  
 You’re shaken to the bone  
 And no, I don’t understand  
 You deserve so much more than this  

Leaning forward, Derek caught Stiles' lips. Pressing his forehead to the younger man's, he felt Stiles whisper the words across his neck.

_So, don’t tell me why_  
He’s never been good to you   
Don’t tell me why  
 He’s never been there for you  
 Don’t you know that why  
 It’s simply not good enough  
Oh, so just let me try  
 I will be good to you  
 Just let me try  
 And I will be there for you  
 I’ll show you why  
 You’re so much more than  
 Good enough  

During the slight musical interlude, he let Stiles push him back against the couch cushions.

"If you tell me to stop I'll stop."

"Don't."

Stiles started pulling away.

"Don't stop," he gasped, voice heavy with need for contact.

Stiles continued the song.

_So, don’t tell me why_  
He’s never been good to you  
 Don’t tell me why  
 He’s never been there for you  
 Don’t you know that why   
It’s simply not good enough  

Derek slid his hands under Stiles' shirt, grateful he was wearing a button down. Ripping it open, not caring where the buttons fell, his lips pressed against Stiles' throat, hands caressing Stiles through his jeans.

_Oh, so just let me try_  
I will be good to you  
 Just let me try  
 And I will be there for you  
 I’ll show you why  
 You’re so much more than  
 Good enough.  

Rolling them over on the couch, Derek stretched out on top of Stiles, shedding his own shirt in the process. Leaving Stiles breathless under his kiss, he pulls back, running his finger tips across Stiles' torso, memorizing the twitches under his finger tips. With a look of concentration, he moans as Stiles reaches out and sneaks a finger under the waist band of his jeans, finding him hard and waiting.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Maybe we're good enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Willing to take song suggestions. I love a challenge and it could be interesting to see what songs you ask for. Hope you liked this one.


End file.
